


Starting Halloween in September

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Short one shot with Adalind buying some Halloween themed things.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Starting Halloween in September

Some people might find it strange to begin setting up for Halloween in September, but those people did not know Adalind or Monroe.  
Many wesen would find it strange to see a blutbad and a hexenbiest shopping together with their fuchsbau and grimm spouses trailing after them near exhausted from so much shopping, but those wesen did not understand the passion for the holiday season.  
It was no surprise to Nick or Rosalee that their spouse's had discovered a store that was filled with Halloween themed merchandise in the first week of September. If anyone could find a shop of everything Halloween, it would be Monroe and Adalind. So the two families found themselves searching for things to make the haunting season better.  
Adalind had told Diana to keep her eyes out for any unique items. The little hexenbiest pointed out an entire collection of kitchen ware, including dishware, mixing bowls and baking pans.  
“Oh Nick, we need these for our home!” Adalind exclaimed.  
“Oh we need these, do we?”  
“Yes! It will make Halloween so much better!”  
“Adalind, I love you, but I swear you are crazy.” Nick chuckled, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
To no one’s surprise, they got the Halloween themed kitchenware.  
And it certainly got used. Adalind was not someone who had things without making use of them. Every jar, every canister, and every utensil was used to create and enjoy fun Halloween treats.  
Adalind was also someone who liked to be organized. Nick just had to tease her about her insistence on putting the pumpkin spice cookies in the pumpkin shaped cookie jar.  
Adalind never felt offended by Nick’s teasing, knowing it was all in fun. And given the fact he was ready to help her with whatever decorating she had in mind, she knew that it was just joking around.  
Nick might not have been as passionate about the holidays as his wife and best friend, but he was very passionate about his family’s happiness, so whatever he could do to put a smile on everyone’s faces, he was more than willing to do it.  
Grimm  
Nick walked into the house and saw Adalind reading from her tablet and drinking out of a purple mug that said, “It’s never too early for Halloween.” that had a witch flying on a broomstick and a black cat on it.  
“That would be like me drinking out of a mug with a skull, an ax and maybe a zombie on it.” Nick pointed out to his wife as he bent to give a kiss.  
Returning the kiss, Adalind smiled at him and said, “That reminds me. I got you something.” She waved her hand and a black mug floated to his hands.  
“Hocus Pocus, I need coffee to focus.” Nick read out loud with a chuckle. “Well, I can’t really say it’s not true.” He bent to give her a thank you kiss.  
“Are you two ever not kissing?” Trubel asked through a mouthful of something.  
“More often than I’d like.” Nick mumbled, straightening up and looking at the young woman. “Hey Trubel, I didn’t know you were here.”  
“I just got in. You were too busy kissing your wife to notice.” She said with a grin.  
“More like you snuck in to raid the kitchen while I was distracted. I see you’ve already helped yourself to whatever treats my wife made.” Nick motioned to the crumbs clinging to her shirt.  
With an, “Oh crap.” she tried brushing the evidence away.  
Adalind laughed. “You know you’re more than welcome to help yourself.”  
A black mug with a white skeleton on it with the phrase, “Bad To The Bone” floated to the she grimm.  
“Awesome. Thanks, Adalind.”  
“Yes, thank you, Adalind.” Nick said, leaning down to get another kiss.


End file.
